


Caged Pig

by thefuckistevvs



Series: The Junker's Guide to the Outback [22]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Comedy, Facial, Fellatio, Grinding, Junkrat is Good at sports??, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex sent me to the emergency Room, Some other characters make cameos but not enough to tag them tbh, Sports, this was just a fun one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:05:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefuckistevvs/pseuds/thefuckistevvs
Summary: Who would have known Junkrat was good at sports





	Caged Pig

**Author's Note:**

> Junkrat wants a celebratory fuck.
> 
> HELLO! so, the new event started to day and it is like all junkrat mains were weirded out by his cricket Skin. I at first really hated it but now it grew on me and I Love it and i absolutely 100% want it. Anyways, i was thinking about it and this popped in my mind because why the fuck not. 
> 
> This was just for fun, wrote in like an hour and half. I hope you guys like it because i sure laughed a lot while writing it.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you guys like it!

When Roadhog was younger he liked to participate in sports. It was a way to release pent up energy, and he was good at it. His opponents feared him due to his massive size and sheer power. He was unbeatable. Then life happened, and he stopped playing sports. It happened, and considering the life he lead it was the lesser tragedy of all.

Nowadays however he got back to sports, but not as a player, but more of a fan.

The thing that surprised Roadhog the most is that Overwatch let Junkrat play sports. Junkrat. _Play sports_. It was a program made by the higher ups so they could release energy and stress and get the members of Overwatch to, well, kill each other.

It was nice and dandy but when the Junkers were approached with the suggestion Roadhog honestly was stunned, because letting Junkrat of all people play sports sounded like the stupidest idea on earth.

Oh was he wrong. He was so so wrong. Ever since Junkrat joined the cricket team, it was almost as if the random energy he had disappeared. He no longer woke up at three am to blow shoes up, or didn’t randomly skulk trying to destroy the things in the headquarters. Whatever destructive energy he had was lessened by playing Cricket. 

However, there were some ground rules that Junkrat would have to follow if he wanted to remain in the team. The first and most important (And obvious), no explosives allowed.

Junkrat threw a tantrum at that, because said rule also included small flash grenades, or smoke ones, or even fireworks. Nothing that could be lit on the field, period. It was difficult, but Junkrat finally if angrily accepted. 

Second rule, Play nice. He would not randomly attack players even if he really really really wanted to, that is just rude. He also wouldn’t cheat at the game. Junkrat scowled and had a hard time but also ultimately accepted.

Just be a good sport, basically. After all, there was no I in team. 

At first Junkrat scoffed, but then he _loved_ it. Mako didn’t expect him to be so good at it, too. Maybe something with more contact or more violent, but apparently Junkrat was just plain good at Cricket. The matches were friendly and between the other agents of overwatch, people who at first were sort of terrified to play against or amongst Junkrat, but after a few games everything was okay. They all joked and played, and it was as if a bond between all of them had formed.

How nice.

Roadhog was offered to play something too, Cricket wasn’t the only sport that was available. Rugy, swimming or other things but Roadhog declined. He just liked to watch Junkrat play, sitting on the sides and cheering. He soon found out that he was one of those embarrassing over excited people that got way too into it, but he knew that it wasn’t for the sport himself but Junkrat. How corny of him.

The latest game had just ended and it had been a wild one. The cricket games were always wild when you played in Overwatch, but this one took the cake. People thrown around, diving and just generally being more rowdy than normal Cricket would allow, but in the end Junkrat’s team won. As they congratulated each other and said goodbyes for the day Junkrat smiled at Roadhog, hair muddy and face red from the exhaustion. He would sleep well that night.

“Good game,” Roadhog said silently as they made their way to their own quarters. He tried to play it cool, but Junkrat just laughed loudly as always.

“I saw ye mate, ye were roarin’ and cheerin’ on tha’ side!” 

Well, so what if he was. He just got very excited sometimes, so whatever. Junkrat laughed even more as they finally arrived their shared room. When they were offered to stay in Overwatch one of their rules was that they both had to have a room together. No buts. It was a necessity.

Junkrat opened the door and immediately went straight to the bed, still with his dirty gear on and leaving the white shits smeared with mud. Roadhog figured he wouldn’t have much luck trying to get him to bathe.

Roadhog climbed up on the bed, sitting on it and getting a book. For a moment he thought that Junkrat had fallen asleep with his gear, but the man looked at him with a lazy smile, wiggling his eyebrows in what Roadhog assumed was supposed to be a seductive manner.

Roadhog just grumbled and continued to read his book as he heard Junkrat shift next to him. Good, he was going to take off his clothes, now Roadhog wouldn’t have to worry about undressing him later so he could sleep properly. 

He heard shifting and felt it, Junkrat’s weight moving across the bed but Roadhog didn’t pay much attention to it, at least until he felt hands on his thighs.

Hmm, so it was going to be one of those nights.

Roadhog actually was hoping it would be like this, but thought Junkrat would be far too tired to even try. He chuckled and kept reading his book, waiting for the man movements. Junkrat giggled as his hands traveled up his legs and into his pants, fingertips tracing over the cage that covered Roadhog’s crotch. At this point the young man was adept at taking that cage off, so Roadhog didn’t even offer help.  
“Want me a winners meal,” Junkrat whispered into his pants as he took off the cage and threw it at the side of the bed, fingers now fiddling with the zipper. “Food for a champion.”

Roadhog pretended to keep reading but low noises came from his throat as Junkrat traced circles on his skin, softly palming his growing erection.   
He had taught Junkrat what foreplay was, and while he wasn’t still no expert it was at least better to how he used to be like. He palmed and touched him through the fabric of his underwear until Roadhog was fully stiff, bringing down the cloth and freeing his erection. 

Roadhog leaned his head back and closed his eyes letting a moan out as he felt Junkrat’s gloved fingers trace lines brom base to the head and then back to the base. He sighed softly, licking his lips and savouring the movements. 

His eyes went wide when he felt something cold like metal on his dick.

He opened his eyes and leaned forward to see that Junkrat was about to give him head, but was still wearing his helmet on, having shoved Roadhog’s dick between the bars of the rail. 

“Junkrat, take the helmet off,” He said as he felt his dick being nudged from four angles, the coldness of the metal making him moan in pleasure even though he didn’t want to. This just seemed like a bad idea.

“I see ya like it, mate.” He giggled, the head of Roadhog’s cock now safely secured between the guard as he took a lick from the tip. Roadhog shuddered and moaned, rolling his hips as Junkrat continued. The hotness of Junkrat’s tongue was a nice contrast to the cold metal of the helmet.

So he let it continue. Mako sat back as he felt Junkrat massage the base of his dick.  
Even though Junkrat was only licking the tip of his cock it still felt amazing, his fingers doing the rest of the work as Roadhog lost himself into the sensation, feeling hos his dick was being pressed against the railings only made it better, that caged sensation on his cock being something new and amazing.

He came faster than normal, Junkrat managing to swallow some but separating his dick, cum managing to splatter on his face and uniform. He hadn’t noticed, but Junkrat had also came as he rubbed his own cock on a pillow he must have put just under his pelvis. He had his uniform on but the wet spot was unmistakable. 

They both took deep breaths, as Jamison laughed weakly. “Good, eh?”

“Yes,” Roadhog softly said. “Good. Now get that thing off me.”

“Sure mate!” Junkrat said as Roadhog leaned back, closing his eyes and taking deep content breaths. He felt the grill press against his dick and he felt nudging, but he didn’t feel much difference apart from that. 

Several seconds passed as he heard Junkrat struggling, and he felt a painful tug at his penis.

“Stop! Stop stop-” Roadhog said loudly as he leaned forward and saw Jamison in his same position, with his helmet on his penis. “Junkrat, get off me.”

“I- I’m on it!” He used both his arms as leverage on the mattress and tried to pull out, but it hurt Roadhog as he pulled his spent dick.

“Stop! It hurts!” Roadhog pressed his head and shoved it back to his pelvis so Junkrat wouldn’t pull more.

“Okay, hang on-” With his flesh hand Junkrat grabbed the base of his dick and tried to pull, but it was useless- it still hurt him, and Roadhog told him to stop.

“Uh,” Junkrat said as he was sprawled between Roadhog’s legs, face still staring at his dick. “I think yer stuck.”

Mako took a very deep breath, and grabbed the ase of his dick. With his other free hand he tried to push Junkrat away but it was too painful, but he figured that it didn’t matter if it hurt if he got him off his dick, but something had happened. His dick was stuck, too fat and now limp making it pretty impossible to yank off unless he really hurt himself, which he did not want to do, thank you. He liked his cock very much.

Roadhog guessed that it was easier to get between the metal bars when he was erect, but now he was completely spent and limp and he couldn’t get Junkrat off there. 

“Rat, take off your helmet.”

Junkrat obeyed but the strap to take the helmet off was under his chin, and by the position he was in he had to lift his head to reach it. Any movement he did hurt Roadhog, and he hissed and would press his thighs against Junkrat’s head to get him to stop. “Fuck, Rat it hurts!”

“I can’t take it off unless I do that! But If i move I rip off yer dick!”

Roadhog groaned. How could they be so stupid? Now he had Junkrat between his legs unable to move, and his cock was stuck in his fucking helmet. Any movement Junkrat made and it hurt like hell.

Oh, god. They would have to call someone.   
“Junkrat, I’m going to call the medic.”

“What? No! Ye can’t-”

“We’re stuck, and If you don’t want to rip my dick off then we will have to ask for help.”

Junkrat made a very upset noise, but it wasn’t like he could do anything. Roadhog guessed he was embarrassed and so was he, but at the moment they couldn’t do a thing. 

Lucky enough the tablet they could use to call the medic was just beside the bed, and Roadhog managed to reach it pretty easily. He activated it, and the blonde german doctor appeared on screen.

“Good evening, Roadhog.” She smiled as she greeted him. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

“Er, actually,” Good thing he was wearing his leather mask, otherwise the woman would see just how red faced Roadhog was. “We… have a little problem.”

 

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“...Okay. Um, I’ll send someone immediately to help you with your predicament. I am currently busy- one of the cricket players broke his arm and I am tending to him at the moment.” She shifted the tablet and Roadhog could see the actual person in the bed. He thought she was just making up excuses, but it seemed she was right. “From the uh, looks of it you’ll just need someone to cut the grill.”

“Okay, we’ll wait here.”

The doctor nodded and ended the call, her cheeks a bit red. 

About five minutes passed until the door opened by someone else. Normally he didn’t let anyone enter their room but, considering the situation he didn’t care. The one on the other side was Mccree, with a very tired and annoyed face.

“Who’s it?” Junkrat asked still nudged between Roadhog’s legs. Mccree sighed like he hated his entire life. 

“The Cowboy.” 

Junkrat laughed as Mccree got close with some cutters and pliers. “Why they send ya?”

“Owed Mercy a favor. She helped me some weeks ago, with some, er,” Mccree shut up as he annoyingly examined the situation and concluded he did, in fact, have to get on the bed.

“Kinky emergency, eh?”

Mccree got really red on the face and said nothing, so that was a yes.

“Fine. You ain’t the only ones playin’ stupid games.” The cowboy said as he got the pliers. “Now, I’m going to cut the grill, that will free you both. I need you to be very still.”

Both Roadhog and Junkrat held their breath, the pliers having to nudge themselves a bit between Roadhog’s dick and the bars. It hurt a bit, but it was bearable.

“Three, two, one-”

He pressed the pliers with a lot of force and it was hard to keep still, but it eventually managed to snap the metal. Roadhog already felt better, but his dick was still stuck and he would have to do the same with the other three bars.

After several minutes of being carefully staring at both Roadhog’s dick and Junkrat’s mug Mccree finally got to get them both free, having destroyed the grill but being able to free both Junkers. He sighed contently as both cheered, and immediately got off the bed and gathered the tools. He made a beeline towards the door, and turned at them.

“I ain’t gonna say nothin’ if ya say nothin.” 

“Trust me mate, this was embarrassin’ enough for all three of us. No one is sayin’ a thing.”

Mccree looked at Roadhog, who just shrugged. Mccree took that as a yes, and left. Poor asshole. 

Junkrat hollered and threw the helmet away, laughing at their little misadventure.

“Let’s never do that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed it!!!  
> [My Tumblr!](http://whatthefuckistevvs.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/thefuckistevvs)  
> Hit me up if you want to talk about the Junkers!!!


End file.
